Avant d'être sailor moon
by MissYue
Summary: Quel était la vie d'Usagi avant de devenir sailor moon et de rencontrer les autres sailors ainsi que Mamoru.Oneshot.


Bonjour, je m'appelle Usagi Tsukino, j'ai 12 ans et je vais à l'école de mon quartier. Mes notes ne sont pas vraiment bonne mais bon ( haussement d'épaule). Je ne suis ni grande, ni petite, j'ai de longs cheveux blonds toujours attachés en chignon/couette. [Désolé, je sais pas comment appeler sa coiffure], mes yeux sont bleus. Je suis maladroite, pleurnicheuse, tête en l'air mais ma principale qualité est que je fais tout pour les gens que j'aime.

Aujourd'hui je suis trop contente il n'y a pas cours et je suis en train de me faire belle car je vais au cinéma avec mon petit ami Kai. Je crois qu'il m'emmène voir Harry Potter et la coupe de feu mais normalement c'est une surprise alors je ne suis pas sur, au moins j'ai échappé à la séance ciné maison ou on aurait regardé Alien ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Et comme d'habitude devinée quoi je suis en retard, pour pas changer. Bon tant pis pour le maquillage. Je descends les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, je prends mes petites sandale beige qui vont très bien avec ma robe marron et blanche et je part en courent. En sortant de la maison je trouve Kai qui m'attend devant le portail avec un petit sourire.

La séance commence dans vingt minutes alors nous devons nous dépêcher, nous passons donc par les petites rues. Toutes ces petites rues ne sont pas très fréquenté alors nous allons vite. Le cinéma n'est plus très loin quand trois garçons d'une vingtaine d'années arrivent devant nous, l'un, certainement le leader, sort un couteau et nous menace. Ils nous demandent de leur donner tout notre argent. Nous l'avons fait mais ils en voulaient plus ils ont commencé à m'arracher mes vêtements alors Kai pour me protéger se mis devant moi et se fit poignarder à plusieurs reprise, ils partent alors que Kai s'effondre et se vide de son sang.

Mes yeux se brouillent, je pleur, Kai est mort dans une rue miteuse. Je m'allonge près de lui et le sers dans mes bras. La nuit commence à tomber mais je ne bouge pas, mes parents et les siens vont s'inquiéter mais se n'est pas grave ça n'a plus d'importance. Toute ma vie s'effondre. Je sens le sommeil m'emporter et je m'endors dans cette rue en pleurant.

Quand je me réveille, il fait encore ou déjà noir, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé allongé à côté de lui. La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est les dernières paroles qu'il m'a dites.

« Usagi, ma Usagi, je ne veux pas que tu pleurs, et je ne veux pas que fasse de bêtises. J'aimerais que tu dises à mes parents ce qui c'est passé. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et pour cela tu dois aller de l'avant et tourner la page en m'oubliant, que tu trouve de nouveau l'amour. Il faut que tu arrive à reprendre le cour normal de ta vie. Je sais que pour l'instant mes paroles sont horribles, et que ne comprend pas pourquoi je dis ça. Tu dois penser que je deviens fou et peut-être que tu as raison. Au moins on pourra dire que nous deux s'étaient à la vie, à la mort, aller soit forte et ne pleure pas. Je t'aime mon Usagi. »

Après ça il a fermé les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Il doit être heureux car il sourit. Mal grés toutes ces paroles je n'y arrive pas c'est trop dur. Je n'arrive déjà pas à quitter son corps alors comment l'oublier et passé à autre chose. Je me demande si on nous retrouvera un jour car pour l'instant je ne me sens pas capable de le laisser seul ici pour aller chercher la police.

Je crois que cela fais trois jours que nous sommes dans cette ruelle et personne n'est encore passé par la. Je commence à croire qu'on nous a oublié. J'ai froid, il a plus mes vêtements sont trempés, je n'arrête pas de pleurer mais je ne bouge pas je n'en ai pas la force. Je pense que si je ne bouge pas je vais mourir de faim mais tant pis.

Cela doit bien faire six heures que je suis réveillé quand une porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, blond, les yeux vert foncé. Il sort les poubelles je crois qu'il travail dans la salle d'arcade. Quand il nous voit il lâche ces poubelles et pousse un petit cri pas très masculin. Il me donne sa veste et regarde l'état de Kai pour découvrir qu'il était mort. Il me dit de venir à l'intérieur, qu'il va appeler la police pour signaler ce qui c'est passé.

Je ne veux toujours pas bouger mais il me porte pour me mettre au chaud, il me sert un chocolat chaud, il me donne des vêtements bien trop grand pour moi. Il dit qu'ils appartiennent à un ami qui devait venir les chercher mais que je ne devais pas rester avec des vêtements mouiller ou j'allais attraper froid. Il me laisse seule et je me change. Je suis totalement amorphe, j'entends ce qu'il me dit sans vraiment comprendre ni en faire l'effort. Il m'informe néanmoins qu'il appellera la police plus tard le commissariat n'étant pas encore ouvert.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard un autre jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année arrive alors que mon « sauveur » était dans la pièce du fond. Il est grand, plus grand que Tommy mon « sauveur », il est brun et a les yeux bleu foncé. Il est beau, les traits de son visage sont fin mais il a l'air plutôt froid et ses yeux sont triste. Il me regarde surpris, les vêtements doivent être à lui. Au moment ou il ouvre la bouche pour me parler Tommy revient dans la pièce.

Qui es-ce ? Ta nouvelle petite amie ? Quand Prisca va apprendre que tu l'as trompe elle va être folle de rage.

Mais non ne soit pas bête. Je l'ai trouvé derrière la boutique. C'est la jeune fille qui a disparu. Je viens d'appeler la police pour qu'ils préviennent sa famille.

La jeune fille qui a disparu était accompagnée d'un garçon, non ?

Oui, il était lui aussi derrière la boutique…

Pourquoi il n'est pas rentré lui aussi ?

Il est mort. Depuis plusieurs jours.

Tous les regardent se tournent vers moi puisque je viens de parler pour la première fois depuis la mort de Kai. Ils se regardent, puis de nouveau moi et l'autre jeune homme s'approche de moi. Je ne sais toujours pas son nom. Il me regarde, me sonde puis me souri, un sourire triste et désabusé. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me mets à pleurer, encore et toujours pour la même raison, et lui me réconforte du mieux qu'il peut alors qu'il ne me connaît pas. Il ne connaît même pas mon nom.

Dix minutes plus tard mes parents et ceux de Kai ainsi que la police arrive et me demande de leur raconter ce qui c'est passé. Je raconte tout et transmets le message de Kai à ses parents avant de m'évanouir dans les bras du brun qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

Je me réveil dans une pièce que je ne connais pas que j'identifie comme une chambre d'hôpital au vu des murs immaculés. Un médecin entre et me dit que j'ai dormi pendant deux jours, et me demande comment je vais. Je ne lui réponds pas et détourne même le visage vers la fenêtre pour voir un ciel d'un bleu azuré sans nuage et le petit parc de l'hôpital. Il soupir et sort de la pièce me laissant seule.

Dans l'après-midi Tommy et son ami vienne me voir pour savoir comment je vais. Je suis contente de les voir. Je leur offre un maigre sourire pour les accueillir.

Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom. Dis-je d'une voix un peu roque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps au brun.

Je m'appelle Mamoru Chiba et toi c'est Usagi.

Cela fait une semaine que je suis à l'hôpital et Mamoru vient me voir tous les jours après ses cours. Je m'entends bien avec lui, je suis détendu et je ne souri que quand il est avec moi. Il me fait oublier un peu pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi les parents de Kai ne viennent pas me voir et pourquoi mes parents eux non plus ne viennent pas.

Avec lui je reprends peu à peu goût à la vie car depuis mon arrivé à l'hôpital et la visite des parents de Kai qui m'accusait d'être responsable de la mort de leur fils devant ma famille et Mamoru qui fut le seul à me défendre puisque apparemment mes parents pensent aussi que je suis responsable de la mort de Kai.

Depuis, il n'y a plus que lui qui prend soin de moi. A leur dernière visite mes parents m'on dit que je n'étais plus la bienvenue chez eux. Peu après Mamoru m'a trouvé en pleure et en apprenant la raison de mes pleures me proposa de venir habiter avec lui.

Au début je ne voulais pas disant que j'allais le déranger et que sa petite amie n'allait peut-être pas être d'accore mais i a démonté tous mes arguments en disant qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie, révélation à laquelle je reste perplexe, et que de toute façon je n'avais nul pas ou aller ce qui n'était pas faux.

A ma sorti de l'hôpital nous avons emménagé ensemble aidé par Tommy et Prisca. Je changea d'école et fit la rencontre de Ami une jeune fille solitaire et très intelligente qui voulait devenir médecin. Nous sommes vite devenues amies.

Peu de temps après je fit la rencontre de Luna un chat plutôt étrange qui me dit que j'étais Sailor moon, qu'il fallais que je retrouve les autres sailors et la princesse. Ne cachant rien à Mamoru je le lui dis. Puis ils nous aida Luna et moi pour trouver les autres sailors puis à trouver la princesse en ce créant une identité secrète, l'homme masquée.

Deux après être devenue Sailor moon et que l'on est découvert que j'étais la princesse de la lune, Mamoru et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble. J'aime Mamoru de tout mon cœur mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mon attirance pour Mamoru j'avais l'impression de trahir Kai qui tient toujours une place importante dans ma vie mais Mamoru comprend.

Je me réveil en sursaut un rêve, c'était un rêve ou plus précisément un souvenir lointain. Un souvenir qui date de dix ans. Depuis moi et mes amis avons vécu beaucoup d'aventure autant que sailor. Je me suis mariée avec Mamoru il y a six ans, nous avons une adorable petite fille. Les filles aussi sont mariées pour certaines ou en couple. Le seul point noir c'est que je n'ai toujours pas revu mes parents depuis ce jour ou ils m'ont renié à l'hôpital il y a dix ans. Ils ne sont pas ni venu au mariage ni à la naissance de leur petite fille, qui à aujourd'hui quatre ans.

Je me redresse difficilement en regardant mon chéri dormir et passant une main sur mon ventre rond. Je ne suis pas devenue grosse mais je suis enceinte de jumeau. J'évite de penser au passé et je me tourne vers l'avenir car la vie continue quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
